It is known that the particle size of a drug substance affects bioavailability of the drug and efficacy. Methods of making finely divided drugs have been studied and efforts have been made to control the size and size range of drug particles in pharmaceutical compositions. However, the prior art does not disclose drug substances having specific particle size distribution profiles which provide increased bioavailability, increased efficacy or prolonged therapeutic effect of the drug when administered intranasally.
It is known that inhaled corticosteroids are one of the most effective anti-inflammatory medications used in the treatment of respiratory disorders or diseases characterized by inflammation. One such corticosteroid, fluticasone propionate (FP), is particularly useful in the treatment or prophylaxis of seasonal or perennial rhinitis and is also indicated for the relief of one or more symptoms associated with seasonal or perennial allergic and non-allergic (vasomotor) rhinitis. Rhinitis is a reaction that occurs in the eyes, nose and throat when airborne irritants, for example, trigger the release of histamine. Histamine causes inflammation and fluid production in the fragile linings of nasal passages, sinuses and eyelids. Use of corticosteroids such as fluticasone can cause partial or whole relief from rhinitis-related symptoms such as sneezing, congestion, runny nose, itchy nose, throat eyes and ears. Use of fluticasone can also delay the recurrence of nasal polyps in individuals who have undergone nasal polyopectomy. In those polyps that do recur, fluticasone can suppress the polyp's growth increase in size.
Like most corticosteroids and other drug substances, FP is very slightly soluble in water. When such drug substances are administered intranasally, they are typically suspended in an aqueous solution. However, when these substances are administered intranasally via a conventional nasal spray, less than optimal amounts of drug substance is absorbed by the nasal mucosa (the target tissue), with the remainder being swallowed or expelled from the nasal cavity. In some instances, particles which are not sufficiently small are eliminated from the gastrointestinal tract before being disposed onto the target area. The inability to administer optimal amounts of a drug substance results in reduced bioavailability and efficacy of that drug substance.